Alpha and Omega - Aftermath (German)
by HumphreyOmega
Summary: Hallo leute. Ich hab mal die Geschichte "Alpha and Omega: Aftermath" (/s/7330467/1/Alpha-Omega-aftermath) von Datguy N Disguy (/u/3179888/Datguy-N-Disguy) ins Deutsche übersetzt (Natürlich mit seiner Erlaubniss) Seine Story umfasst 62 Kapitel. Ich hab werde nach und nach die anderen Kapitel auch noch übersetzen.


**Hallo Leute. Ich hab mal die Geschichte "Alpha and Omega: Aftermath" von Datguy N Disguy Übersetzt.**

**Falls jemand Fehler in der Übersetzung, Wortwahl oder Grammatik findet, kann mir gerne bescheid sagen.  
Würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir helft die Übersetzung besser zu gestalten **

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Neuer Tag, Neue** **Probleme**

**  
**

Als der Morgen über die Berge von Jasper Park Kanada kam, kroch das Licht langsam

in eine Höhle. Ein Wolf war am Schlafen, als das Orange des Morgens auf sein Gesicht fiel.

Der Wolf öffnete seine Augen, um die Morgenröte draußen zu Bewundern.

Während er blinzelte um die Verschwommenheit loszuwerden, bemerkte er etwas leuchtendes neben sich.

Er drehte sich um, und sah dass ein Hell brauner Wolf rechts neben ihn lag, der sich zu einen buschigen Ball zusammen gekuschelt hat.

Er lächelte als er sich erinnerte, was letzte Nacht passiert ist.

(Rückblende)

Der Vollmond bedeckte den Jasper Park mit ein strahlend Silbernen Glanz. Es war zum Mondschein Heulen und jeder heulte. Ich stand ganz oben auf dem '_Howling Rock' _mit ihr vor mir.

"Willst du noch" Fragte ich leicht nervös

"Oh ja, und wie" Antwortete sie ruhig. Als wir begannen zu heulen, stoppten alle anderen ihr geheule und lauschten unserer Perfekten Melodie.

Wir haben mindestens 3 Minuten geheult ehe wir merkten, dass wir die einzigen waren, die heulten.

(Ende der Rückblende)

Humphrey lächelte. Er stand auf und versuchte dabei nicht seine Partnerin zu wecken.

Er ging langsam aus der Höhle raus und streckte sich.

Er stand Draußen und bewunderte die Natur. Nach einer weile wandte er sich zurück zu seiner Partnerin, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen wie sie aufwachte.

Humphrey ging in die Höhle uns setzte sich vor ihr nieder.

"Guten Morgen schlafende Schönheit" Sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Kate öffnete ihre Augen und sah

einen Grau-Weißen Wolf vor sich sitzen.

"Morgen Liebling" Sagte Kate und Streckte sich.

"Wie lang bist du schon wach?" Fragte sie und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite.

"Ungefähr seid 5 Minuten" Antwortete Humphrey mit einen Lächeln und starrte in Kates Bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

"Warum siehst du mich so an?" Fragte Kate besorgt.

"Es ist nichts. Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, wie süß du aussiehst, während du schläfst" Kate errötete bei diesen Kommentar und schaute weg.

"Warum hab ich das eben gesagt?" Dachte sich Humphrey.

"Nun, ich gehe meinen Vater fragen, ob ich heute irgend welche Alpha Pflichten zu tun ha..."

"Das wird nicht Nötig sein" Antwortete eine Stimme vom Eingang der Höhle.

Humphrey schreckte auf als er die Stimme hörte, und drehte sich um, um zu sehen wer es war.

"AH!... Oh... ähm... Guten Morgen Winston... Sir... äh" Stotterte Humphrey vor sich hin.

"Schon gut Humphrey, Ich wollt nur sehen wie es euch zwei nach dem Heulen geht?" Sagte Winston mit einem Lächeln.

"Uns geht's gut, Dad. Ich und Humphrey haben gerade nur ein wenig geplaudert. Aber was bringt dich wirklich hier her?"

"Nur Zwei Grunde. Zum einen wollte ich dich wissen lassen, Kate, dass Hutch, Cando und Garth und 3 weitere Alphas Frühstück Jagen gehen."

Wie auf ein Stichwort begannt Humphrey's Magen zu Knurren, so laut dass es Kate und Winston gut hören konnten.

Alle 3 Wölfe fingen gemeinsam an zu lachen. Als sie aufhörten schaute Humphrey zu Winston.

"Was ist der Zweite Grund?" Fragte er. Winston schaute zu Humphrey mit einen 'Kann ich dich Privat sprechen' Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

Humphrey war etwas verunsichert, was Winston von ihm wollte.

"Ähem..." Hustete Winston um Humphrey wissen zu lassen, dass er ihm folgen soll.

Humphrey hat es endlich verstanden und stand auf.

"Was hast du vor?" Fragte Kate, Humphrey hielt an.

"Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da. Versprochen" Sagte Humphrey und Küsste ihre Wange.

Kate errötete, leckte seine Wange und begann an seinem Ohr zu Knabbern.

"Aber beeil dich, ich möchte dir unbedingt etwas zeigen" Flüsterte Kate in sein Ohr.

Humphrey hat verstanden was sie meinte und wedelte mit seinem Schwanz.

"Oh... Ich komme Winston Sir!" Rief Humphrey, drehte sich um und ging langsam davon.

Kate döste vor sich hin, während sie Humphrey beim gehen hinterher schaute.

Sie stand am Eingang zur Höhle und schaute wie der Graue Wolf, den sie Liebte, fort ging.

"Sieh dich an... Schlau, witzig und attraktiv. Nur der Gedanke an ihm bringt mein Herz zum Schmelzen."

Kate schüttelte ihren Kopf, um wieder freie Gedanken zu bekommen und legte sich in den Eingang um auf Humphrey zu warten.

Humphrey sah Winston in der nähe eines kleinen Sees, ein paar Meter von der Höhle entfernt.

Humphrey stand hinter Winston, als er anfing, ohne sich um zudrehen, zu sprechen.

"Ich verstehe dass du sie liebst und das respektiere ich auch..." Winston drehte sich um und sah Humphrey an "...Aber die Paarungszeit ist schon in einem Monat..."

Humphrey vergaß, dass jedes Weibchen in Hitze sein wird, auch Kate.

"Ich bin nicht hier um dich anzuschreihen, oder um dir zu Drohen das meine Frau dich töten wird. Ich wollte dich nur Vorwarnen" Sagte Winston.

"Ich verstehe, Sir. Und falls Kate Welpen will, werde ich an ihrer Seite sein, egal was Passiert.

"Ich weiß, du wirst ein Großartiger Vater sein, Kate hat mir von dir und den Bären Baby erzählt." Winston fing an zu kichern.

"Sie liebt es wie du mit den Kindern umgehe kannst. In diesem Fall ist es zwar ein Bär gewesen, aber sie mag es wirklich sehr an dir."

"Sir, ich verspreche ihnen, Ich werde immer an Ihrer Seite sein." Sagte Humphrey zuversichtlich.

"Ich weiß, dass du das tust Humphrey. Das merkte ich schon, als du noch ein Welpe warst. Du hast dein Versprechen immer gehalten und warst immer für jemanden in der Not da. Ebenfalls hab ich auch gemerkt, wie sehr du Kate magst."

Humphrey war schockiert, als er das von seinem Schwiegervater hörte. Plötzlich war ein Knacksen im Wald zu hören. Humphrey drehte sich schnell um, und durchblickte den Bereich.

Er sah nichts, nur die Höhle und einen hohlen Baum daneben.

Humphrey hörte ein weiteres knacksen und wandte sich zu Winston, der in einer Verteidigenden Position stand.

Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, sprang ein Dunkelbraunes Wesen von einem Baum auf Humphrey.

Humphrey war erschrocken, als er dachte er müsste sterben, ohne Kate ein letztes mal zu sagen, wie sehr er sie liebt.

Er lag auf den Rücken und ein unbekannter Wolf würgte ihn. Seine Augen sahen alles nur noch verschwommen und tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

Er konnte nicht sehen, wer der andere Wolf war. Bald bemerkte er, dass ein Dunkel-Grauer Wolf die Braune Unschärfe Bewältigte.

"Eve! Was machst du!" Schrie Winston Eve an und hielt sie am Boden.

"Keine sorge Schatz, er Atmet doch noch." Sagte Eve mit ruhiger Stimme.

Kate hörte den Tumult und rannte aus der Höhle um zu sehen was los war.

Sie war schockiert als sie Humphrey weinend auf sein Rücken lag und Versuchte zu Atmen, während ihr Vater ihre Mutter fest hielt.

Kate rannte zu Humphrey und er sprang sofort auf, umarmte sie und weinte dabei in ihre Schulter.

Kate war überrascht wie schnell er aufgesprungen war, aber das kümmerte sie nicht weiter. Sie wollte einfach versuchen ihn zu trösten.

"Ist schon gut Humphrey, ich bin bei dir. Und ich werde auch immer bei dir bleiben" Kate schaute frustriert zu ihrer Mutter.

"Was hast du getan, dass er so am weinen ist!?" Schrie Kate sie an. Eve war schockiert das ihre eigene Tochter sie angeschrien hat.

"Ich hab gehört, dass du Welpen haben willst" Schrie Eve zurück. Humphrey saß nur da und weinte weiter.

"Ich haben nie etwas dergleichen gesagt und Humphrey würde mich auch nicht zu so etwas zwingen!" Sie versuchte immer noch Humphrey zu beruhigen.

Winston ging zu seiner Frau und sagte mit einem wütenden Ton: "Eve könntest du mal eben mitkommen?"

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

**Das war Kapitel 1.**

**Die weiteren Folgen demnächst ;)**


End file.
